The Rise of Kingman
by Blackace70
Summary: Crow spikes Jack's coffee with a powerful drug intending on it to be a funny joke, though he and the gang gets more than they bargained for when a new entity emerges from this. Look out ever-doers of New Domino there's a new hero in the city and his name is...KINGMAN! One-Shot


_Blackace70: *Snickering*_

_Jack: What is so funny?_

_Blackace70: Wha- Oh n-nothing Jack it-it's just y-you'll find out soon enough_

_Jack: *Narrows his eyes before walking away*_

_Blackace70: *Whispering* To all the readers out there, this fanfic was inspired by the Organization XIII comic: __**Sexman**__**.**__ I hope you enjoy this story I had a lot of fun writing it *Breaks down Laughing*_

**-X-**

It was a normal day in New Domino when deep inside the bowels of the kitchen in Poppo Time Crow was standing over two mugs and was giggling to himself maliciously

"Oh this is gonna be good."

-X-

In another part of the apartment Jack was casually reading his newspaper without a care in the world when-

"HEY JACK!"

Barely suppressing a groan the former duelist king looked up from his paper to see Crow standing right in front of him, hands behind his back giving off a giant toothy grin. Jack eyed him suspiciously; Crow seems a little too happy right now. The blond just shrugged it off before replying

"What do you want Hogan?"

"Oh, I was just wondering…have you had your coffee yet?" Crow asked his smile never leaving his face

Jack narrowed his eyes "Noo…" he said slowly "Why?"

"Well I just thought since I was making a cup for myself and you probably haven't had yours yet, I'd make you a cup." Crow stated revealing to mugs filled with coffee

Jack beamed "Wow Crow this is completely unexpected…Wait a minute" He said growing suspicious again "What did you do to it?"

"Why Jack" Crow gasped in mock horror "I cannot believe you would ever accuse me of trifling with your caffeine; I may play pranks on you but even I know my limits on what I should and shouldn't screw with."

Eyes still narrow Jack hesitantly took the coffee mug "I guess you have a point" he muttered "Thanks Crow" he thanked before downing the contents in the mug

The orange haired duelist grinned darkly "No Problem"

-X-

Later that day Akiza accompanied by Leo and Luna pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a giggling Crow holding a camcorder not paying any attention to his guest

"Hey guys" he greeted absentmindedly still recording whatever was currently peaking his interest

"Hey Crow" Leo greeted confused "Uhh…what are you filming?"

Crow grinned broadly at the young twin before gesturing inside the apartment "Come inside and you'll find out."

Walking inside the trio was greeted to the sight that would forever be engraved in their minds. Bouncing of the walls with practically no type of common sense what-so-ever was Jack Atlas. The blond was running and jumping around flailing one arm and swinging and twirling his coat in the other

"OMG EVERYTHING IS SOO BLUE AND KEWL!" the man screamed out of nowhere

Everyone had their own reaction to the sight

Leo eyes widened "WHOA"

Luna looked just plain shock "What the heck happened to Jack?"

Akiza's eyebrow twitched as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Dare I ask what you did to Jack Mr. Hogan?"

Crow gave an innocent grin "Oh nothing, just spiked his coffee is all."

Akiza looked at the ginger haired man "You do realize the man will kill you when he recovers right?"

Crow kept recording "It will be well worth it in the end"

All of a sudden Jack stopped on a dime and started staring out a window; everyone was confuse on what he was staring at until he spoke out suddenly

"My God, IT'S THE ATLAS SYMBOL!" He declared dramatically pointing his finger at the window "This looks like a job for…"

Jack ripped off his clothing

"_**KINGMAN**__**"**_

Jack or Kingman's new attire or…lack thereof consisted of black gloves that went all the way to his elbows, his signature white boots, and a purple speedo with a silver 'K' in the front and cape that had a stylized 'K' on it. Crow's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he dropped his camcorder. Akiza gaped and immediately slapped her hands over Leo and Luna's eyes. Luna briefly seeing Jack in his new looks remained in a state of shock while Leo struggled to see Jack make an even more fool out of himself.

"Kingman" Jack announced himself as he ran around the room "Faster than a speeding hedgehog"

He flexed his muscles "More powerful than Chuck Norris and Bruce Willis combined"

"And more Bishie than all the sexy anime guys ever created." He proclaimed while giving a gleaming grin with a rose in his mouth

"Up, up, and AWAY" Jack shouted as he 'flew' out of the room

There was a brief moment of silence before Leo spoke up "Well…that can't be good."

"We gotta stop Jack before he hurts himself or someone else." Akiza stated earning nods from the twins

"Are you Kidding?!" Crow cried incredulous picking up his camcorder "This is blackmail and comedy gold, I'm not missing this opportunity and no way in hell am I going to stop this."

_-Meanwhile with 'Kingman'-_

Kingman was currently against the wall tip toeing down the hall as if he was searching for something all the while talking to himself

"In today's episode of Kingman we find our hero ready himself to do battle with his lifelong arch-enemy."

Kingman peeked into the room to find Yusei working on his runner obliviously before he stood up and went to another part of the room not noticing Jack; jumping into the middle of the room he point his finger out dramatically "BLACK STAR"

Yusei's head snapped up "Huh, Jack" he turned around facing the blond "What are you screaming- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"Your reign of tyranny ends today my Long Arch-Foe."

"Huh?"

Fasting than anyone expected Jack appeared in front of Yusei and plunged his fist deep into Yusei's stomach "KING PUNCH!" he shouted jumping away from the down teen

Yusei let out a gasp of pain as he doubled over "Jack, what the hell man?" he grunted clutching his stomach struggling to stand

"My King Punch had no effect; as expected from my arch-villain." Jack praised dramatically "But let's see how you handle my SUPER…MACHO…"

"What are you-?"

"_**SHORYUKEN**__**"**_

Yusei flew across the room due to the devastating uppercut he received from Jack. A brief change in the background which went from a messy garage to a boxing ring and Yusei clothes were swapped with a red and black boxing outfit as he was sent flying backwards in an arch like position with multiple cameras flashing at his amazing knockout. The scene changed back to normal and Yusei crashed on top of a coffee table; Jack stood over Yusei's unconscious form a foot on his chest and his chest puffed out

"And thus the day is saved thanks to…**KINGMAN****!**"

Jack ran out another exit just as Crow entered "Yusei, did you see Jack come through…here..?"

Crow looked around blinked seeing the unconscious raven haired teen lying limply on the remains of the table

"Oh…well, I guess he did"

"YUSEI"

Akiza barreled past Crow shoving the poor man out the way and cradled her boyfriend in her arms "Yusei, are you okay? Speak to me."

Yusei opened his eyes and grabbed Akiza's shirt weakly "Akiza…beware…ugh…beware the tights." And with that he passed out

"YUSEI" Akiza started shaking "Damn…Damn…DAMN"

-Scene Change-

"Okay this is starting getting out of hand." Akiza declared as she walked around the room "Jack is getting crazier by the second, we have to take him out."

She, Crow, and the twins were back in the living where Luna was tending to the still unconscious Yusei lying on the couch. They decided to sit down and figure out how to deal with Jack in his crazed induced state while the said blond was off doing…God knows what.

"You know seriousness aside" Crow started "You have to admit this is probably the most hilarious prank I've ever cooked up in my life." He stated with a slight laugh with Leo nodding in agreement

Akiza gave Crow a dead blank look before smiling sweetly. She made her way to Crow and Leo –having seeing that smile before- wisely eased away from the orange haired man. Everything happened at lightning speed as Crow found two soft tender but very dangerous hands gripping tightly around his neck, letting out a girlish yelp he found himself hoisted from the ground and staring into eyes of what looked to be the devil incarnate

"You think this is funny Crow?" The malice in Akiza's voice knew no limit right now "Thanks to your little prank, my boyfriend who's your friend by the way is out cold on the couch. You better hope we stop Jack soon otherwise little Crow's black wings will be plucked…permanently."

She brought Crow directly to her face "Are we clear Hogan?"

If Crow could nod he would do it in a heartbeat but due to the vice grip Akiza had him in he settled for a strained "Yes Ma'am"

"Good" Akiza said happily her attitude taking a complete 180 "Now that that's settled we still need to figure how we are going to reign in Jack."

Crow and Luna nodded before jumping at Leo screaming "GUYS, JACK'S GONE"

Only one thing was floating through their mind right now _'Shit'_

_-Meanwhile back with Kingman-_

Jack err…Kingman was currently peeking a window of a certain green haired reporters house looking at the said woman going about her business completely oblivious to the fact that she was being watched

"We now bring ourselves to the suspenseful scene of our episode where Kingman tries to talk to his love interest." Jack narrated he sat down back against the wall as he clutched his head in his hands "Will he do it? Will he chicken out? OH THE SUSPENSE"

"Jack?"

The blonde's eyes snapped wide open to see Carly her head out the now opened window looking down at him curiously "What are you doing?" she stopped as she looked at him more closely "Moreover, what are you wearing?"

Jack or Kingman stared at his green haired goddess like a deer caught in headlights while his mind…

_Jack's Mind: O_O!_

"OH NO KINGMAN HAS BEEN FOUND OUT!" he shouted before running away arms flailing "FLEE KINGMAN FLEE"

Carly stared at the retreating form of the former duel king with a bewildered look "Uhhh" suddenly her cellphone started ringing "Hello you've reached Carly"

"_Carly" _Akiza's voice exclaimed on the other line _"Thank God I reached you, look I know this is gonna sound completely random and insane but did you…"_

"Did I happen to see Jack pass by wearing nothing but a cape and a tight looking speedo? Yes…yes I did"

_Carly's Mind: And I pray to God that this will __**NEVER**__ leave my mind for years to come._

"He was just in my backyard talking to himself; the moment I call his attention he freaked started screaming and took off." Carly explained earning a loud 'Damn' from the redhead

"_Okay me, Crow, and Leo are coming up to your house; in fact we're knocking right about…"_

_***Knock Knock***_

"…_Now"_

Carly walked to the front door, opening it she saw Akiza, Crow, and Leo slightly spent with exhaustion. Carly noticed that each one of them had some equipment that if Carly had to guess was being used to capture Jack. She saw Leo with a net, Crow with some rope

And Akiza…with a shotgun?!

Before the reporter could question anything Crow spoke up "So Carly do you know which way Jack ran in?"

Carly slowly pointed to her left while her eyes never left the weapon "The park, Jack bolted from my backyard towards the park- is that a loaded shotgun?!"

Akiza looked at the weapon like it wasn't anything serious "Yeah…I couldn't find the tranquilizer gun so…I found a substitute."

"Where did you even get that thing?" Crow questioned

"Oh I carry this around with me everywhere I go."

Leo: O.o

Carly: O.O

Crow: O_O Why?!

Akiza: Daddy said I needed to have some type of protection on hand; and this seemed like a perfect choice at the time ^_^

"You did make sure to swap the bullets out that thing with tranquilizer darts did you?" Leo asked a little scared

Akiza cast a sideway glance "Uhh…yeah"

_Leo, Crow and Carly's Mind: That doesn't really sound convincing _

_-Scene Change: The Park-_

After spending over an hour in the park Crow and everyone had collapse on the park bench. Who knew that a man who was wearing next to near nothing would be so difficult to find, let alone capture.

"This is ridiculous" exclaimed Leo "We search the whole park **TWICE **and could find any signs of Jack anywhere! I mean how hard is it to find a guy running around in speedos?!"

All Leo got was a shrugged shoulder response; obviously everyone was too tired to give a straight answer. The teal green hair twin sighed before his phone started ringing; he answered it to hear his sister on the other line

"Hey Luna…what…you saw him, where…you're kidding…that's…great I'll tell everyone." He hung up and faced everyone "Guys you're not gonna believe this…sis and Yusei found and caught Jack!"

"Really"

"That's great"

"Where is he?"

Leo gave a hesitant look "Well…"

-Back at the house-

Luna was seated in the living playing a normal card (They have normal card games in the Yu-Gi-Oh verse? SHOCKER) with Yusei who had just regained consciousness. All the while they were playing frequent banging and shouting was heard from upstairs

"MARK MY WORDS BLACK STAR; YOU MAY HAVE BOUNDED ME TO THESE ACCURSED ROPES. BUT YOUR DAY OF RECKONING IS COMING AND YOU **WILL **GET THE JUSTICE YOU DESERVE, SO SAYS I KINGMAN!"

"Does he ever stop?" Luna asked/complained steadily growing annoyed by the constant shouting Jack was doing

Yusei's eyes remained on the cards as he picked anyone from the stack "Luna…in the time you've known Jack, have you ever seen him stop mid-ranting?"

"That's true" she muttered "The day that happens is the day I stop French kissing Leo in his sleep."

Yusei looked up from his cards "…What?"

Luna eyes widened and blushed heavily "Uhh…I'm mean" the front door opened and there was a faint 'We're Back', Luna sighed in relief "Oh…thank you convenient timing"

The green haired twin dashed out the room to greet the others leaving Yusei with a perplexed expression on his face. Everyone sat down at the nearest seat in the living room and face Yusei and Luna with an eagerly curious expression on their face

"So how did you do it?" Leo started "How did you manage capture Jack?"

Yusei and Luna looked at each other before back to Leo "It was actually pretty easy." Yusei started

_**Flashback:**_

_Kingman entered through the front door thoroughly tired from today, he was prepared to 'Retreat to the King Cave of Solitude' until he spotted Yusei up and about. Newly revitalized he charged into the room that Yusei walked into and was ready to confront the man_

"_I see you've recovered from my SMR" Jack declared making Yusei turn around this time a lot calmer "BUT, you won't handle this next attack!"_

"_**Jack or 'Kingman' had seen me when he entered the house and was ready to start Round 2." Yusei explained "But what he hadn't counted on was that…"**_

_Luna sneaked into the room with a bat in hand, she tip-toed towards him and then jumped and bashed him upside the head with the blunt weapon. Yusei gaped then grinned while Luna gave a cute smile slinging the bat over her shoulder and gave a victory sign_

"_**I had my 'Luna Insurance Protection' with me this time."**_

_**Flashback End**_

Everyone's jaw dropped Yusei's explanation as they just sat in silence before Carly spoke up "O-Okay well all that matters is that we got Jack back, now the question is: how do we get him back to normal?"

"You got me, as far as it seems that crimson stuff I used really did its work." Crow shrugged

Yusei gave a blank look "I'm sorry Crow but did you just say that you used Crimson on Jack?"

"Yeah…why"

Yusei pursed his lips and nodded "Come with me for a second Crow"

Confused the orange haired teen followed Yusei into another room, there was a brief moment of silence before the explosion occurred

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME CROW?!"** Yusei roared "CRIMSON, **CRIMSON**; OUT OF ALL THINGS YOU COULD'VE DRUGGED JACK'S COFFEE WITH, YOU CHOSE CRIMSON?! THAT THING IS SO POWERFUL AND MESSED UP, IT MAKES GETTING HIGH OF MARAJUANA AND CRACK LOOK LEGAL!"

"I-I didn't think it would be so bad." Crow meekly implied scared shitless at Yusei's Volcanic like Anger

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T THINK, YOU NEVER THINK!" Yusei shouted "WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET . . . you know what, never mind."

Yusei calmly walked out into the living room bearing sweet guy smile and clasped his hands "Well everyone, I know what's wrong with Jack."

"Good to know Yusei" Akiza said as she and Carly clutched each other and the twins tightly causing Yusei to sweatdrop

"What"

-X-

"Alright…thanks Vanity I owe you one." Yusei hung up on his cell before turning to the other "Okay guys I just got off the phone with Vanity. He said that Jack will be fine as he long as he gets some sleep."

Crow snorted "Easier said than done, he's more hyper than Leo is when he eats sugar." He stated earning a 'Hey' from the boy

"Okay then, anyone with an idea to put Jack asleep?" Yusei asked

Luna wordlessly raised her hand

Yusei sweated "Uhh, any ideas that doesn't involve Jack getting some sort of concussion?"

Luna put down her hand

"Why don't we just leave him tied up?" Carly suggested "He's bound to tire himself out eventually, and with all the yelling he's been doing it shouldn't take long."

Yusei nodded "That's a good idea Carly, what could go wrong with that?"

"Uhh, Yusei" Leo called tugging on the said man's jacket "We might have a slight problem with that." He stated pointing towards the entrance of the room

"Why" Yusei asked before looking at where Leo was pointing at and paling "Oh Crap"

Everyone looked to see Jack standing on the other side of the room, his eyes shadowed and the snapped ropes from his bindings in his hands

"You did well in binding me but a futile effort in the end." Kingman said lowly "Now that I am free watch as the flames of justice prevail as I take you down for good."

Kingman jumped set out to deliver a flying kick towards Yusei and the group

"DODGE" Yusei shouted

Everyone moved out of the way making Kingman miss all of them and accidently destroying the front door instead making Yusei and Crow wide eye in alarm

"NOO, NOT THE FRONT DOOR" Crow screamed pulling his hair

"Zora is going to pop a vein" Yusei groaned face palming

Outside Kingman stared down Yusei and the gang as they exited out through the broken entrance "So I see you've managed to gain some backup in order to take me down." He looked around "But even with your minions and your seductive Wench-woman Busty von Implants, you're still no match for me."

"Minions" Leo, Crow, and Luna said in disbelief

"Busty von Implants" Yusei muttered

"WENCH-WOMAN" Akiza roared as she charged towards Jack fully intent on tearing the man's head off, had it not been for Yusei holding her back

Kingman gave a boastful laugh "No one can stop the heroic Kingman" he proclaimed "I am the greatest; my Flames of Passion burns brightest…"

Out of nowhere two darts hit Kingman square in the ass

"My…power…is…ul…ti…mate"

Kingman dropped to the ground his cape covering his head while his ass was sticking out showing two feathered tranquilizer darts embedded. Everyone gaze up to the person who shot Jack to find a 6 six year old boy with a tranquilizer gun in hand. The boy had black hair and blue highlights wearing a blue shirt black shorts and white sneakers. Moving around his legs was a black Chain-Chomplet with a midnight blue spike collar and a chain tail

The boy sighed "Yare, yare, you guys just seemed to attract all sorts of problems don't ya?"

Everyone looked at one another before laughing sheepishly

-X-

"Again Vanity thanks, that's another one I owe you." Yusei thanked as he along with everyone else sat in the living

Luna and Leo were playing with Spikey Vanity's Chain-Chomplet while Carly offered to look over Jack's sleeping form. The door thanks to Vanity again had been fixed much to Yusei and Crow's relief

"Eh, it was nothing Yusei-nii just all in a day's work." The young boy grinned

"You sure Jack will be back to normal?" Akiza asked concerned though still a little pissed at the 'Wench Woman' crack

"Crimson is a type of drug that can be only stimulated through motion, the longer the user's body is in motion the more crazier he or she gets." Vanity explained

"We noticed" everyone deadpanned

"However, if the person were to stop moving, for example they fell unconscious then the drug would start to break down and deteriorate and eventually purge itself out of their system."

"So that explains why you said that he needed to be put to sleep." Yusei surmised "But wait, before tying up Jack Luna had knocked him out; how come it didn't affect Jack?"

"Crimson takes time to deteriorate" Vanity answered "For it to get purged out of their system they would need to be unconscious for at least an hour."

"Oh okay"

Crow suddenly cut in "Uhh…I have a question. When the person who was under the influence of Crimson wakes up, would they have any memories of what happened? Preferably before and during the time they took it?"

Vanity put a finger over his mouth mulling the thought over "Hm; that actually depends on how much the person consumed. Sometimes they'll have no recollection of it."

"_**CROW" **_An insanely irate voice roared

Crow whitened as he slowly turned around to see Jack with a murderous expression on his face surrounded by a blazing aura while a timid Carly was futilely attempting to calm the irate blonde down

Vanity sweat-dropped sheepishly "And…sometimes they might"

_**End**_

_Me with the Entire Cast of 5Ds except for Jack: *Laughing Uncontrollably*_

_Akiza: Ace you are a genius _

_Crow: Best…Damn…Story I've ever read *Wiping a tear*_

_Me: Yeah…it's amazing what inspiration can do to a person_

_Jack: . . . . . . . . ._

_Carly: Jack…are you alright?_

_Jack: *Nodding* Yeah, Yeah I'm fine *Walks Away*_

_Yusei: Ace, don't you think this was a bit much?_

_Me: Yeah…I do feel kinda bad, but I was hoping that this would help me out of my- HOLY SHIT_

_*Matrix dodge a flying axe*_

_Jack: *Dressed Rambo style with every type of weapon he can carry* ACE, CROW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_

_*Me and Crow starts running for our lives*_

_Crow: W-Wait why are you chasing me?_

_Jack: You instigated all this!_

_Luna: *Sweatdrops* I think we should end this while the writer's still alive_

_Yusei: *Nodding* Yeah…We hope you enjoyed Blackace70's fanfic and be sure to send positive feedbacks to him while checking out his other works_

_Everyone: See you next time_

_Me and Crow: __**DEAR GOD SOMEONE HELP US!**_


End file.
